


My Doctor

by aussiemel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose contemplates the changes in the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doctor

Rose looked at the Doctor. Really looked at him, Rose couldn't believe how different he looked. How much he had changed. He was no longer the Doctor she remembered, he'd changed so much in the space of a few minutes. Rose couldn't understand why he'd never told her? Why he'd left her in the dark, she knew there had to be so much he hadn't told her, yet she still felt betrayed by him. Hadn't she proved herself enough, didn't he trust her enough to tell her his secrets?

In the place of the Doctor stood another man, he was a few centimeters taller with longish brown hair and brown eyes. This new Doctor was what the old Doctor would have called a pretty boy. Rose half expected the old Doctor to walk through the door and tell her it had all been an elaborate prank that he hadn't really changed.

She knew it would not happen though, in her heart she knew what she saw was real. This new person was the Doctor and no matter how she wished it that would never change.

The Doctor had changed, he had a new body, a new personality and she didn't know how to deal with that. When she'd first found out he was an alien she'd known there had to be differences between him and her. She'd thought him having two hearts was as far as the differences went. She'd never guessed anything like what had happened.

The Regeneration had changed him, from what he'd told her he still remembered everything; had the same feelings, but now he came in a slightly different package.

Rose heard him make a comment about his teeth, which caused her to laugh lightly. Even now she could see some of her Doctors old mannerisms coming through on this new incarnation, yet some things were completely different. His grin for one thing seemed softer, less maniac, Rose knew that would be one thing she'd miss the most about her Doctor.

Rose didn't kid herself though; she was nothing if not practical. She would get used to the new doctor; under it all she knew it would still be him just slightly different.

She couldn't remember much of what had happened after looking into the heart of the TARDIS. It was all fuzzy; she'd get the occasional flash of memory but nothing that seemed real to her. Any flashes she did get seemed like something she'd seen in a movie, or as happening to someone else; not something she'd lived through.

With time she knew she'd get used to the changes with the Doctor, she just wished she didn't have to. Rose knew she'd cry for her Doctor; for what she perceived herself of having lost, but then she'd heal. Things wouldn't ever be the same between them, but maybe that was a good thing. All things change eventually, whether it is for good or bad. They'd get used to it eventually and life would move on.

They'd explore the universe and time seeing everything that could ever be; ever was. This was her life now, as much as she missed the old Doctor and would adjust to this new version of the Doctor she couldn't stop exploring because someone changed the rules.

The TARDIS, the traveling it was a once in a life time opportunity; one that she couldn't give up and she wouldn't.

Rose knew things could have been much worse, if the Doctor had of actually died, she would have been stuck in satellite five with no way to return to her own time line. No more traveling through time or space, so in a way this was better. The Doctors changed but it's still him.

My Doctor.

~Finis~


End file.
